Digimon Delta
by Jeremycards
Summary: After the events on Digimon 02 many years of peace graced both the digital world and the real world. But when the gates to the digiworld are mysteriously closed, a new generation must rise to the rescue.


**Digimon Delta**

Prologue:

It's been many years since the digidestined saved the digital world, and today, everyone in the world has a Digimon partner.

The old digidestined continued to live their lives as they wanted, and their adventures became a legend. Their children now play in the digital world without a care, and everything has been at peace for many many years.

The world has changed with the presence of Digimon, many advances have been achieved and society itself took a big turn. The digital world has also had many changes, and some of the places in it have changed to provide new Digimon partners for all the humans on earth. Evil Digimon are almost extinct, there hasn't been an incident in many years… except for a rare case 13 years ago, when a single Digimon died before it could get to his human partner, and for some reason, that Digimon never changed back into an egg….

Episode 1: The one without Digimon

It was a sunny morning in Hikarigaoka, when a 13 year old kid woke up in his bedroom. His name, Jix Omiya, the only person in the world without a Digimon.

Jix had a foul mood and a long brown hair he used to tie up, he opened his brown eyes as he let a big yawn out.

-…Finally… last day of school- Jix quickly dressed up and went back to have his breakfast, downstairs his mother Mira greeted him along her Palmon.

-Good Morning son! I've prepared some bacon for breakfast, your favorite! - Mira was very cheerful, but then Jix gave her a killing stare while stuffing his mouth with a toast.

-I told you Jix doesn't like bacon! It's not very healthy for breakfast! - Palmon scolded Mira while she comically started crying.

-As always Palmon is right- Jix said while drinking a glass of milk he just served himself. Meanwhile the TV, which was turned on, started showing a report about the digital world.

-There has been no explanation as to why this phenomena occurred, for those just tuning in, the digital world's gate has been closed shut, not even the digidestined digivices can open it again- The reporter moved the camera to show a press release, where Ken Ichijoji went out to talk at the Digital Administration Bureau.

-We assure you the police and the DAB are working together to discover the origin of this anomaly, so far we don't have many clues, but we're working on a way to open a breach so we can send a small team to rescue the humans who were in the Digital World at the time of the incident- Ken, now an important detective, was handling the investigation about the Digital World incident. Among the crowd of reporters, was Jix's dad, who raised his hand to ask a question.

-Mr. Ichijoji, we heard from Dr. Izzy Izumi than the breach can't be opened to just anyone, what are your comments on this? - Jix's dad was an important reporter, he was on the scene as soon as the incident began.

-Oh look! Jeremy is on! - Mira watched her husband on TV, as Jix watched without much interest.

-That statement is true, it seems something is blocking the breach from opening, we think if we can find someone compatible enough with the Digital World, they might be able to cross the gate more swiftly than any other- Ken seemed unlikely troubled by this question, anyone could tell there was something he wasn't telling.

-But Mr. Ichijoji, who could be more compatible with the digital world than the digidestined like yourself? - As jix's dad made this question, Ken lowered his head for a moment.

-We don't know yet, but we will find out, as of now we don't have anything else to say, thank you- Ken walked away alongside Stingmon as the reporters started shouting demanding more questions. Back in Jix's house, he just grabbed his bag and walked out to school.

-Later mum- Without giving much care, Jix tried to get out, but his mum stopped him.

-Ah Jix! Wait! I have something for you!- Mira took out a box, which she opened to reveal a pair of snowboarding goggles. These had a green lens and a blue frame, Jix just looked at these annoyed.

-…What the hell is that for? - Jix picked the goggles up as they were garbage

-They are just goggles! I heard they are all the rage between kids your age! - Mira smiled as Jix got only more annoyed.

-…They are… but only because the leaders of the digidestined used them- Mira got a little shocked when she heard that, Palmon let out a big sigh as she heard that.

-Now you really did it…- Palmon looked at Jix kind of saddened; he always felt some resentment against the digidestined, as their actions were the ones who caused everyone to have a Digimon, except him for some reason.

-Don't worry it´s alright, I'll use them- After noticing Mira's resentment over this mistake, Jix tried to hold his feelings and just putted the goggles hanging at his neck. Mira smiled at him as he walked out.

Along the way Jix started crossing other kids with the same uniform as him. All of them accompanied by their digimon, most of them were in training or rookie digimon. The elementary school kids had some baby digimon as well. Jix tried to look away at them, but as soon as he reached the school gates 2 kids with an Otamamon and a Gazimon came on to him, they were his usual bullies.

-Heeey Jix, how's it going? We tough since we're not seeing you for some time we should beat you up good now!- The bullies were preparing their digimon to attack Jix, but he wasn't backing up at all and just threw his bag away and prepared to fight.

-Just try you morons! - Jix got ready as Gazimon jumped on to his arm and started biting him. Jix quickly stomped his arm to a wall forcing him to let him go, but not without ripping his clothes. Otamamon used his bubble attack as Jix was recovering, he blocked it but again his uniform got damaged by them. He quickly kicked Otamamon away, but Gazimon prepared an electric attack.

-Electric stun…- As Gazimon was about to shoot his attack, other voice was heard.

-MINI METEORS! - Some small fireballs hit Gazimon and knocked him out, while Otamamon quickly backed up.

-oh crap!- The bullies watched in fear as Maryl Norimoto, Jix's friend a short haired blonde girl, with her Digimon Aglymon, a small firebird with a really cute face and little claws.

-You idiots keep picking up on Jix only because he doesn't have a digimon like you are big shots, why don't you take on me then you cowards!- Maryl fiercely challenged the bullies which quickly backed out.

-Ah… n…no thanks Maryl! We won't do it again! - The bullies ran away while grabbing their digimon, as Maryl turned out to Jix.

-Are you ok? Did they hurt you? - Maryl seemed genuinely concerned about Jix. She has been his childhood friend since they were 4 years old, and took on the task of protecting him from anyone who picked on him. Even though he didn't asked for it.

-It's nothing, only my uniform got broken, I could have taken them on tough, thanks anyway- Jix looked annoyed as he looked at his clothes.

-You don't have to be so stubborn Jix! Fighting digimon can get you seriously hurt!- Aglymon shared Maryl's concern for Jix, she shared Maryl's task all her life.

-Don't worry Aglymon, I know, I just hope they don't scold me at school for showing up like this- Jix threw his blazer into a garbage can and went on with his shirt.

-I´m surprised you are actually wearing goggles, even if they are in your neck- Maryl looked at Jix goggles kind of puzzled.

-Sigh, yeah mum got them for me, can you hold on to them? - Jix looked pretty annoyed by these; Maryl knew exactly why and agreed without question. He and Maryl attended to school normally after that.

The school day passed and then Maryl, Jix and Aglymon meted each other downtown at night

-So Jix, enjoying our vacations? - Maryl asked, she was wearing a simple black dress with some jean shorts.

-Yeah, about time I stopped seeing those bullies faces for a while- Jix seemed relieved, he was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and some baggy black trousers. The 3 of them went around the town, a lot of people were there because of the vacations, lots of shops and games around.

While Jix and Maryl walked around drinking a smoothie, an unusual shop owner with some kind of device on his hands got his attention on them.

-Those kids… their readings are positive…- The scientist called out to Jix and Maryl, who instantly turned to him.

-Hey children! Would you like to try out our new virtual reality videogame?- The scientist seemed harmless at first sight; Jix didn't seem too interested in this game.

-It could be fun, let's go Jix! - Maryl pushed Jix against his will, but he went with it after a moment of struggle.

-Ok, sure, fine, what is it about? - Jix asked the scientist.

-Oh it's a digital world VR experience! You'll love it- Jix seemed really pissed off by this, but Maryl pushed him anyway. Soon they got to some chairs inside capsules with a screen in front of them.

-Hey kid, you don't seem to have your digimon with you, don't you want him to see this?- The scientist asked this casually, pissing Jix even more, Maryl quickly changed the subject as the game turned on.

-Hey look! It's the digital world on the screen, it looks so real! - Maryl seemed amazed by the game's graphics, but the scientist looked way more amazed than her.

-Wait WHAT! You mean it worked!- The scientist got really excited and pulled out his cellphone to make a call while Jix and Maryl looked at the game confused.

-What is this game supposed to do? - Asked Jix, but the scientist was too excited to response him.

-Dr. Izumi! I found 2 kids who could synchronize!... yes! They can make the digital world camera's go online without a problem!... huh… I see so you got 4 more on other areas?... damn I tough I could get the glory for this!... nono i´m just joking Dr.! Haha! Of course it's better to have more… yes I'll fill them in, over and out! - The over-exited doctor hanged up and turned to Maryl and Jix, but these 2 were looking their screens like they were in trance.

-W…w..e…we…. nee…d… ur…. help…- and old man's voice could be heard by Jix and Maryl only, they didn't understood what was happening, but all of the sudden a light came out of the screen and into their wrist. Soon they could see some kind of hi-tech watch on their hands.

-Maryl! What's going on?- Aglymon grabbed Maryl's arm as she and Jix started to glow themselves.

All of the sudden a big light covered the shop, and then Jix, Meryl and Aglymon were gone.

-Un…believable… they crossed the rift without equipment… oh my god I have to tell Dr. Izumi!- The scientist started calling back as Jix and Maryl went through an incredible trip.

After some moments, Maryl and Jix recovered consciousness; they were in some kind of forest.

-Ugh… what happened?... what have you got myself into this time Maryl!- Jix got back up while grabbing his head and helped Maryl up.

-I don't know! It seemed to be just a game!- As soon as Maryl got up, they noticed other 4 kids were with them.

-Who are you guys? Were you playing a videogame too?- An older looking kid started talking to everyone, he had a semi-long black hair and brown clothes, and was accompanied by a Monmon, a digimon who looked like a small green monkey with a slingshot.

-Oh my god! Could this be true? We're totally in the digital world!- A red head girl with a long hair and green clothes, with a small Tanemon in her arms, seemed pretty excited about all of this.

-Are you serious? How could we be here! It's totally dangerous didn't you heard what happened? - A blonde kid with a black shirt which had a silver symbol on it started looking everyone pretty worried.

-I'm scared Stack! I never been to the digital world!- The blonde kid's digimon was a Patamon which didn't seemed very strong.

-No way… what the hell are we doing here!- Jix started to freak out, but then he seen another kid looking way younger than the rest, who was hiding behind a tree alongside a Kromon, a little puppy who seemed to be made out of lighting, Jix tried to maintain his composure, but he could not hide his indignation with the situation.

-Lixie, I think I hear something…- Tanemon pointed out some buzzing sound coming, the red head girl tried to hear what was that sound, but before anyone was could react an enormous Kuwagamon came out of the woods ready to attack.

-Amazing! A Kuwagamon attacks us just like the digidestined when they started their journey!- The girl seemed way too excited about the situation, but the rest knew this wasn't good at all.

-Goddamit Maryl… this will be far worse than those bullies!-

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's note:** First of all, thanks for reading the first episode of my fan fic. I would like to say i´m sorry if I have some grammar issues. English isn't my first language and i´m writing this story as a way to train myself into narrative writing in English, as I hope to find work writing screenplays in English someday.

I mostly write screenplays, so this may look like a theater script from time to time, however I'll do my best to make it look as good as I can. This story is actually a remake of a fic I wrote when I was 16 years old, but i´m changing a lot of stuff so it's a bit more mature, but the idea is the same, as you may already noticed this is intended to be like a new season to digimon continuing Digimon 02. The old digidestined will appear regularly, but obviously they will be adults. I'll focus more on the Digimon Adventure digidestined but the 02 ones will also appear as you seen in this episode with Ken.

Another thing you should be noticed about is that I´m thinking this to be JUST as a new season of digimon, so I won't try to go into very adult themes or make it very dark. It will get more mature from time to time because i´m more mature myself and some things will just happen in mature ways naturally, but that's not my intention here, so try not to expect this to be much more adult than the Digimon Anime. Also I should mention i´m improvising most of the stuff here while adapting some of the previous story, so most stuff won´t be too premeditated as I think them up as I go, I know it's not the best way to write, but it's fun to me to don't completely know what's gonna happen, which is better as this is just a narrative training i´m doing and I'll ease my work to do it if I have fun with it.

That being said, I hope you enjoy this story, and as I said this is training for me so I'll try to at least make an episode per month or so, maybe more if I feel inspired or people like it and wants more. Thank you again for reading this and I hope to see you soon for episode 2 and on!


End file.
